


Aneue

by ngeonger



Series: KR Ghost Finale Crackship/Rarepair Countdown [7]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Sequence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngeonger/pseuds/ngeonger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Akari is the child thrown into the Ganma world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aneue

Her new older sister was older than the ages of her grandfather and grandmother put together. 

Akari was to call her ‘ _aneue_ ’ like her two brothers, though she was not to call those two ‘ _aniue_ ’. Aneue says that around Akari, she would like to forget for a moment her duties as the princess. 

“Princess Alia,” her royal subjects would say, bowing down to her while subtly giving Akari the evil eye. 

Her new older sister gave the word that she would protect her in this world. She promised Akari that Akari would not miss her old friends—her old family—too much.

 

Aneue was afraid to cross over to the human world. There was just too much she didn’t know about how they lived; the essence of their existence. 

Unlike her brothers, she did not disguise her fear as hatred. To ease her fear was a worthy goal for Akari to take the plunge, to cross back over and learn about the human world all over again with less human eyes. 

“Say hello to your grandfather and grandmother for me,” Alia said as part of her farewell. 

Akari did so at their gravestones, tucked in a shaded corner of Daitenkuu Temple’s grounds.

 

As Akari stood before her in her chambers, Alia coolly stated, “My family is falling apart. You’re the only one I have left now.” 

“You’re wrong,” Akari said. She didn’t shout, but the echo of her voice was deafening. “All your kindness did was keep me from my real family. You’re not my family.” 

“What happened to the Akari I know?” Alia asked.“The scientist who only accepts the objective truth? Who isn’t solely guided by emotions?” 

Akari raised Alia’s pink Necrom eyecon to her eye. It emanated a pink light with a touch of Akari’s finger, illuminating her way. 

 

In a world and a body vulnerable to death, Alia couldn’t be happier. She wasn’t as fond of the blue sky as Alain, but loved to inhale lungfuls of air with her eyes closed. She opened them after sensing Akari sitting next to her, then peered at the box in Akari’s lap. 

“Have some takoyaki,” Akari said, opening the box which contained six octopus balls coated with brown sauce. “Somehow it’s really popular among Ganmas.” 

“They look like eyecons.” Alia took a stick from Akari and used it to drop one into her mouth. 

“What delicious eyecons!” The princess declared. 


End file.
